Defining Destiny
by The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper
Summary: An unexpected future


Defining Destiny  
  
The Schizophrenic Gatekeeper  
  
Email: Schizophrenics_r_never_lonely@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Drama, action/adventure, humour, romance, angst  
  
Spoilers:Anything up to 48 hours ish, especially Between Two fires, Engima and any with   
  
Sara O'Neill and Charlie.  
  
Warnings: Pairings - a little ship   
  
Summary: that would spoil it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own stargate SG-1, or any of the characters from it, and i am making   
  
no money what so ever from this work.  
  
Author's Note: This story comes from an idea i had when i first started thinking about  
  
writing, but has never been fully formed before. I hope someone likes it, i know i have  
  
enjoyed writing it. There may be a sequel, depending on how the bunnies are feeling.  
  
Any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own.  
  
For anyone interested in Someday - it just needs to be betaed and formated and then it  
  
will be posted.  
  
I again owe my beta, and honoured little sis bex, a lot for taking the time to read it   
  
and tell me wot she thinks - thanks honey!!  
  
For Bex, the best friend (and most patient beta ;)) that i know! with love, happy  
  
belated birthday!  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill stepped into the elevator smiling at it's only occupant, his best   
  
friend, Doctor Daniel Jackson. "So Danny, off to explore with SG-13?"  
  
Daniel smiled warily at his friend. "Yeah, you know how it goes, ruins to explore, artefacts   
  
to find, the usual. From what I hear you've got an interesting mission planned for while   
  
I'm away. A return visit to Alba with Thomas Moon tagging along."  
  
Jack sighed. "I was trying to forget."  
  
Daniel's smile widened. "You were, were you?"  
  
Jack glared at him. "Yes Daniel, I was.  
  
I mean come on the guy's hardly the life of the party is he?"  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Neither's Teal'c."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes exasperated. "You know what I mean, besides, I like Teal'c."  
  
Daniel smiled. "And as always that makes all the difference.   
  
Tom isn't really that bad Jack, if you give him a chance."  
  
Jack smiled suddenly. "Don't suppose you could get out of the mission with SG-13 could you,   
  
I mean you'll regret it if you go, you'll keep thinking about how much fun you could be   
  
having if only you had gone to Alba instead."  
  
Daniel snorted moving away from the wall as the door's opened on level 27. "But then Tom   
  
wouldn't get the opportunity to watch the great Jack O'Neill in action would he?"  
  
Jack glared. Daniel laughed turning around and heading off down the corridor. "See you when   
  
you get back."  
  
Daniel made a last check of his pack as he wandered the last few feet to the Gateroom door,   
  
making sure he had all the reference books he had decided he would need from the data the   
  
MALP had sent back a week before. The ruins looked interesting, and deserted, there wasn't   
  
a sign of life for miles, at least according to the MALP readings there wasn't, through   
  
they all knew how reliable they could be.  
  
Glancing up from his pack as he entered the room he smiled at SG-13's commanding officer,   
  
Major Antony Cochrane, once of SG-5 prior to his promotion to Major. They had been on   
  
missions together more than a few times and got along as well as could be expected,   
  
considering Cochrane was a marine.  
  
Shouldering his pack, as the last chevron locked on the huge grey ring called the Stargate   
  
that allowed them to travel to the opposite side of the galaxy and back in one step, he   
  
took a deep breath, readying himself for the trip ahead.   
  
"The device is designed to show the wearer the answer to any question she or he might   
  
have." SG-1's Alban guide explained as he held up another of the devices that they kept in   
  
their advanced laboratories, one that looked similar to a motorcycle helmet, opening the   
  
front to show them it's inner workings.  
  
Major Samantha Carter frowned stepping forward to examine the device. "In reality?"  
  
The Alban man frowned, "I'm sorry Major Carter but I'm afraid I don't understand your   
  
question."  
  
Sam smiled reassuringly. "It's OK Firas, what I meant was, if the wearer were to ask about,   
  
a future event, would this device show them reality?"  
  
Firas frowned hesitated as he seemed to process her question. "It is believed so, through   
  
we can not be sure, as the fact that it may indeed show the wearer the reality, that very  
  
  
  
act could change that future into something different. From what we can tell, it is   
  
possible that the device shows a reality."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "You believe that those who viewed future events have acted in a   
  
way that changes them?"  
  
Firas nodded. "Indeed master Teal'c, that is what we believe. Most often those who ask such   
  
questions do not see something that they like. We believe that it is due to this that it is   
  
so hard to say if they see a true future event or not."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "It is indeed possible if it is so."  
  
Jack frowned. "So basically what you're saying is that you don't really know if the thing   
  
shows 'reality', because, the wrong people have come along?"  
  
"Yes colonel." The scientist agreed. "Perhaps one of you would like to try?"  
  
The three SG-1 members glanced at each other and their part time comrade. "You interested   
  
Doctor?" Jack questioned the middle aged linguist eyebrows raised.  
  
The other man's lips pulled into a thin line as he gave Jack a disgusted look. "I can't say   
  
it interests me at all colonel."  
  
Jack sighed turning to his team mates, making a mental note to question Daniel on the   
  
Doctor's behaviour once they got back, "Carter, Teal'c either of you?"  
  
They both shook their heads in a negative. "It doesn't appeal sir."  
  
Sam offered an explanation while Teal'c remained silent.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Looks like it's gonna be me then, so, Firas, what do I do?"  
  
The Alban man smiled leading him to a chair off to one side and guiding him through what he   
  
had to do.  
  
//Jack groaned as he rolled over in the bed closing his eyes against the sunlight that   
  
was filtering in through deep blue curtains, aware of the false silence that seemed to   
  
fill the house beyond the bedroom, the faint smell of coffee and cooked bacon drifting on   
  
the light breeze from under the door.  
  
Frowning he sat up, last thing he could remember he was on Alba putting on that 'question   
  
device'. Looking around he found himself in a very different version of his own bedroom   
  
back home. The undecorated room was now painted a warm blue with a neat border of white   
  
running around the wall at waist height.   
  
A painting of some country landscape or other hung on one side of the door, and a mirror   
  
had been put onto the front of his closet. On the chair in the corner a new set of his   
  
own clothes was laid out ready, just like when he and Sara had still been married. She   
  
had always been up first whenever he was home and as a part of her everyday work she   
  
would leave his clothes out ready for him, so he didn't mess up the draws, or so she had   
  
said.   
  
Closing his eyes against the unwelcome memory Jack pushed himself upright and changed   
  
into the clothes, automatically wanted to check out the rest of his home. It was obvious   
  
to him that he no longer lived alone. Brown eyes rested on the brush and small jewellery   
  
box that was sat on the bed side table he never used.  
  
He carefully avoided the bathroom, not wanting to know what changes had taken place in   
  
their, or to see more signs of a woman in residence in his home. He had lived alone for   
  
over six years now, only sharing the house with the occasional team member.  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs he winced as the floor boards squeaked making his   
  
activities known to whoever else was in the house with him.   
  
"Is that you Jack?" A woman's voice drifted up from downstairs and he winced. This so   
  
couldn't be happening.  
  
Taking a deep breath he continued down the stairs and headed in the direction of his   
  
kitchen, where he guessed the inquiry had originated.  
  
Standing in the doorway he found himself examining the woman in front of him, or at least   
  
what he could see of her.   
  
She was tall, slim but slightly plumper than what he guessed she should have been,   
  
reminding him again of Sara, this time from just after Charlie had been born, shaking off   
  
the thought he continued his examination.   
  
Long dark blonde hair had been pushed back into a vague pony tail, and hung down her back   
  
over the top of an old white shirt which was rolled up at the sleeves, as she washed the   
  
remains of bacon fat off a frying pan, exposing the pale white skin of her lower arms,   
  
slim legs were hidden by battered bell bottom jeans, the bottoms of which brushed her   
  
barefeet as she lent across to pick up a saucepan.   
  
Turning as she dumped the clean saucepan on the draining board she froze ,bright blue eyes  
  
going wide with surprise. "Gawd Jack! I wish you wouldn't do that!"  
  
She took a deep breath, a smile returning to her features as she met his gaze.  
  
Jack stared at her face in disbelief hardly believing what he was seeing. Brown eyes took  
  
  
  
in the familiar, but unfamiliar features hardly believing his eyes.  
  
High cheek bones were finer than he remembered, the slim nose more delicate, full lips   
  
more defined, an overall softer appearance than the one set in his memory and very   
  
defiantly feminine.   
  
She frowned at him, resting her weight on one leg, blue eyes full of concern. "Jack?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "This isn't happening."  
  
The woman blinked confused. "What? Jack what's going on?"  
  
She took a step towards him a hand reaching out for is arm, he pulled back, freezing her   
  
mid motion. Jack shook his head. "This so isn't happening!"  
  
She blinked again, her arms crossing her chest as she watched him.   
  
"This is going to sound totally mad to you, but you look just like someone I know,   
  
bar the fact you're," He made a vague gesture.  
  
The frown returned. "What are you," She stopped mid-sentence blue eyes widening, "Oh my   
  
God, you're, oh," She shook her head speechless, blue eyes taking in his appearance   
  
silently, a soft smile touched her lips. "Let me guess, the someone I look like, would   
  
be, a team mate?"  
  
Jack searched blue eyes frowning. "Yeah. And you would be?"  
  
The woman sighed heavily. "A long story, a very long story, one best left a few years."  
  
Jack blinked, "I'm sorry but you,"  
  
The woman waved a finger in the air, "Believe me on this one Jonathan, you don't want to   
  
know and I'm not going to tell you. Why? Because you told me not to, just, go back home."   
  
Blue eyes were warm as she met his gaze firmly. A sad smile touched her lips.   
  
"Believe me, you'll know soon enough."  
  
Jack blinked. "Go home?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Disconnect."//  
  
Jack pulled the helmet off blinking in the bright artificial lights, mind reeling after   
  
the ideas it had given in answer to his question. Is there anything for me in the future.  
  
He glanced around the room, finally meeting Firas's green gaze. "I guess we wait and see   
  
how it goes?"  
  
The Alban nodded slowly smiling. "It was a good answer?"  
  
Jack frowned. "I can't say to be honest Firas, it seemed, good."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "It seemed good sir?"  
  
Jack met her gaze and smiled softly. "Yeah Carter, it seemed good."  
  
She frowned at his expression. "Sir?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Doesn't matter Carter."  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow glancing at the man beside him, watching the doctor's expression.   
  
"Should we not finish our tour O'Neill."  
  
Jack blinked looking up at the Jaffa. "Yeah, you're right T, times a wasting kids."  
  
He handed the device back to the Alban scientist carefully. "Didn't you say there was   
  
some device that you thought would interest our government, some kind of generator?"  
  
The Alban nodded. "Yes, of course, if you would follow me." He replaced the device on   
  
it's stand and led them on through the facility falling into step with Sam as she asked   
  
questions about each device, casting a glance in the colonel's direction every so often,   
  
mind full of wonder as to what the Tauri man had seen.  
  
Jack stepped onto the ramp after the FRED smiling despite himself. He froze as he caught   
  
sight of his commanding officer stood at the base of the ramp. "General Hammond sir?"  
  
His voice was soft as a feeling of dread filled the pit of his stomach. Something bad had   
  
happened. To the one member of his team who hadn't been with him on Alba, he could think   
  
of no other reason that the General would have that expression on his face.   
  
The sound of the rest of his team on he ramp behind him barely made it's way into his   
  
conscious mind, the dread taking over.  
  
"It's Daniel isn't it?" Sam's voice was soft as she spoke the words that Jack had wanted   
  
to, but hadn't been capable of. All thoughts of the future with his team mate he had seen   
  
just a few hours before disappeared. What did it matter if his best friend wasn't there   
  
to see it?  
  
He watched numbly as the general nodded. "There was an accident on the mission, it seems   
  
that Lieutenant Miller may have set off a trap left by the inhabitants before they moved   
  
on, Doctor Jackson's in the infirmary, I have no doubt that Doctor Fraiser will be   
  
waiting to give you the full details of the situation, the debrief will be in four hours   
  
Colonel, and I promise to be as brief and possible."  
  
Jack nodded his understanding numbly. "Yes sir."  
  
The general's pale blue eyes were soft as he met Jack's gaze. "Dismissed."  
  
Sam closed her eyes as she stepped into the car along side her two male team mates,   
  
feeling worn and dirty despite the quick shower and change of clothes that she had   
  
managed to accomplish in the woman's locker room knowing that the base's Chief medical   
  
officer, and her best friend, would have insisted on it other wise.   
  
Glancing at the other two she noted that they had done the same, with the same effect.  
  
  
  
Leaning against the side of the car she watched as it tracked the floors, taking them up   
  
to the infirmary level, the tense atmosphere almost suffocating. Relief touched her mind   
  
for a few moments as the door opened allowing escape from the confined space and she   
  
stepped out into the corridor, the bitter smell of the infirmary instantly invading her   
  
senses and killing the relief.   
  
One of her best friends was here, as a patient, and was very likely in a bad way   
  
considering how the general had acted. She swallowed hard, scolding herself mentally for   
  
not being stronger, she hadn't even seen him yet, she had no right to cry until she had   
  
seen him. Until she knew how bad it was.   
  
Janet Fraiser stepped out from behind the curtain hiding Daniel's bed from the curious   
  
gazes of her staff, taking a deep breath as she did so, bracing herself to face his team   
  
mates. The general had called her as soon as they had left the Gateroom, warning her that   
  
they were on their way. It was always hard to have to report a patients condition to   
  
their friends and family, but in this case, it was even harder. The patient in question   
  
was a close friend, and the 'friends' in question held the same place in her heart.   
  
Making the task even harder.   
  
Walking towards the double doors she spotted them standing off to one side, out of the   
  
way of her staff who were working on the other two patients in the infirmary, a staff   
  
burn victim and a broken arm.   
  
Straightened to her full height she made her way over meeting each of their gazes with   
  
her own, determined to keep it professional.   
  
She gripped the clip board hard glancing down at the notations as she gathered her   
  
thoughts. "Doctor Jackson sustained minor injuries mostly, a few cuts and bruises,"  
  
She watched as confusion replaced tension and took a deep breath before continuing.   
  
"Other than those, there are a few other complications, h, Doctor Jackson is presently in   
  
a coma, induced, we believe, by the actual effect, the 'booby' trap had," Glancing around   
  
she indicated that they should follow her, knowing that it was something that had to be   
  
seen to be believed.  
  
She was aware of Colonel O'Neill's gaze heavy on her tense shoulders, and the frown that   
  
was slowly forming on Major Carter's face, as well as the stiffening of Teal'c muscles.   
  
They wanted to know just what the effect the booby trap had had, and she wasn't about to   
  
tell them. Not in 'public'.  
  
Leading them around the curtain she watched as their gazes one by one fell upon the bed's   
  
occupant. Taking a deep breath she finished her summary. "As you can see, the actual   
  
effect it had isn't one that I can medically treat, or explain." She met Sam's gaze with   
  
sympathetic eyes. "For now, we're keeping privacy a priority."  
  
She watched as Jack nodded his understanding numbly, his gaze set on the pale features of   
  
his team mate.  
  
Jack sat silently in the chair next to the infirmary cot watching silently as his best   
  
friend breathed in and out, brown eyes examining the familiar face, taking in each and   
  
every detail and setting to memory, waiting for the moment when Daniel's eyes would   
  
finally open, when they would know it would be OK, or as OK as it could be considering   
  
the circumstances. He took a deep breath as he looked away glancing across at the   
  
sleeping figure in the other chair and the stiff back of their Jaffa friend stood guard   
  
at the end of the bed.   
  
It was hard to believe that it had been a full day since they had come back from their   
  
mission to Alba, a day since Janet had lead them behind the curtain and given them the   
  
first glimpse of just what the 'booby' trap had done to their friend.   
  
Brown eyes settled on the drip that ran down into Daniel's right arm, mind running   
  
through the report that Major Cochrane had given as to what had happened.   
  
Daniel and Lieutenant Miller had been exploring the ruins together while the Major and   
  
his other two team members, Captain Sanderson and Sergeant Kemp had been checking the   
  
perimeter, on their third day on the planet.   
  
There hadn't been any sign of anything before them the major had insisted, the first two   
  
days had gone fine, there had been no sign of anything like a booby trap before.   
  
Until noon the third day that is.   
  
Lieutenant Miller had been videoing a wall and had slipped, falling heavily against it,   
  
and pressing on a hidden button, activating the booby trap, a bright beam of light that   
  
had aimed towards the 'alter' in the room he and Daniel had been exploring, where Daniel   
  
had been stood, going over the inscription.   
  
Jack shuddered. The lieutenant had explained that it had only lasted a few moments before   
  
it had released the doctor, letting him drop, falling down the short steps up to the   
  
altar. That was how Daniel had received the small collection of bumps and bruises,   
  
falling down the steps.   
  
Brown eyes traced his best friend's features as he took in yet again the changes endured   
  
by the 'light'.  
  
When he had left on the mission Daniel had been a young man, nearly in his prime, now   
  
instead, Daniel was very much a woman.   
  
Hard but handsome masculine features had been replaced by the softer feminine features,   
  
finer bones and curves of a young woman. Jack sighed, and Daniel didn't even know, he,   
  
she, had been unconscious since it had happened. The only sign of life being the steady   
  
rise and fall of her chest and the constant read outs on the machines set up around the   
  
bed.  
  
Leaning forward Jack idly brushed a short lock of hair off his friend's face, still so   
  
familiar despite everything, he watched for any reaction to his touch, seeing none.   
  
"You've gotta wake up Danny."  
  
Daniel blinked as he opened his eyes to the bright lights of the infirmary, groaning.   
  
Blue eyes drifted down to the source of his discomfort and he idly pulled on his arm,   
  
trying to move it out from under the heavy weight of his best friend's upper body.   
  
Glancing around, Daniel sighed realising that he was once more in the SGC's infirmary,   
  
meaning that he had once again managed to get himself injured on a mission. Frowning   
  
Daniel tried to remember if he had touched anything on the Altar that he had been looking   
  
at, last he could remember.   
  
The pins and needles in his arm forced him to try another method to get Jack off his arm.   
  
"Jack," Daniel froze eyes widening at the sound of his own voice,   
  
Jack jerked awake brown eyes searching the area before they can to rest on Daniel.   
  
"Danny?"   
  
Jack's voice was soft as he spoke and Daniel met his gaze hesitantly, swallowing   
  
nervously.  
  
"What happened?" Daniel winced at the unfamiliar sound of his own voice, desperately   
  
trying to remember what had happened in the ruins that could possibly explain why he   
  
sounded like, a woman.  
  
Daniel watched nervously as Jack looked away nervously, glancing towards the curtain   
  
through which Teal'c had disappeared moments before, presumably to get Doctor Fraiser.   
  
"Jack?" Daniel whispered, pleading with his friend to tell him something, anything that   
  
might help him control the rising panic.  
  
Brown eyes flicked back to him before Jack glanced down at the bed, and Daniel's exposed   
  
hand.  
  
Following O'Neill's gaze Daniel found himself staring at a small, long fingered, and very   
  
defiantly female hand, blue eyes widened further and Daniel desperately tried to fight   
  
back the tears that were threatening.  
  
Daniel's head jerked up as Janet stepped into through the curtain, hugging her clipboard   
  
to her chest. Blue eyes met brown as Daniel silently begged the doctor to tell him   
  
something that would help alleviate his panic.   
  
  
  
Janet's gaze was solemn. "It's good to see you awake Doctor Jackson," She hesitated,   
  
glancing at Jack before continuing. "You've been in a coma for the past week, after the,   
  
accident on PT6-34Y."  
  
Blue eyes narrowed. "Accident?" Daniel's voice was soft as he struggled to control it's   
  
pitch, hating the very sound of it.  
  
Janet nodded slowly. "It would seem that Lieutenant Miller inadvertedly set off a booby   
  
trap within the room that you were exploring."  
  
Daniel closed his eyes. "Booby trap?"  
  
"Yes, a device which, cased the, effect that you have no doubt noticed."  
  
Daniel frowned, opening his eyes, aware of the first stirrings of anger building up.   
  
"Effect?" Daniel met Janet's gaze stubbornly, daring her to keep trying to avoid actually   
  
saying what that effect had been, and whether or not they could do anything about it.   
  
Janet sighed glancing at the floor her professional mask slipping. "I'm sorry Daniel, as   
  
far as we can tell, there is no way to reverse the effect, SG-3 went back to the planet   
  
and it seems that the device was only meant to, work the once. I'm afraid that, you are   
  
going to be a," Janet stopped, blinking back tears, "to be a woman for the rest of your   
  
life." She managed to finish the sentence by shear force of will, knowing that she had to   
  
put the facts on the table sooner rather than later, while Daniel may have only just have   
  
woken up, it was what the young, woman, needed to hear. Needed to know, if she was going   
  
to find any way to deal with the situation.  
  
Daniel drew in a sharp breath closing his, HER, eyes for a few moments before opening   
  
them again, fixing her gaze on the bed in front of her. "Your certain?" Daniel's voice   
  
was soft.   
  
Janet nodded softly. "Yes, I'm sorry Daniel." Janet's voice was soft and she gently   
  
reached out to squeeze her friend's arm reassuringly.   
  
Daniel nodded numbly in understanding and thanks, watching silently as Janet carried out   
  
her tests before leaving.  
  
It was so hard to speak, or even think.  
  
Daniel looked up from her uneaten plate of food as Jack walked across, the curtain had   
  
been taken down a few hours before once Daniel had decided it was better that people   
  
knew, rather than have to face the realities that base gossip had no doubt created in the   
  
absence of any visual clues during the past week.   
  
Jack's smile was hesitant as he approached the bed. "So, you OK?"  
  
Daniel smiled bitterly. "No, but I don't really have much of a choice do I? Either I get   
  
used to this, or, there's no or."  
  
Jack winced. "Look Danny you know we're here for you right?"  
  
Daniel blinked surprised by the hesitant words. "Yeah, I know, and it means a lot,   
  
especially now, it's just, I need time to get used to this." She smiled softly. "And to   
  
try and think of a girl's name besides 'Danielle' that can be shortened to Danny."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Why besides Danielle?"  
  
Daniel wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I've never liked it as a name to be honest, and I'm   
  
not about to surrender myself to a life as Miss Danielle Jackson."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "But Daniel's a good name?"  
  
Daniel smiled nodding. "Daniel's a good name."  
  
Jack glanced at the floor. "The general mentioned that this doesn't mean the end of your   
  
career, there's always a tonne of translations to be done, at least until you get, back   
  
on your feet." Jack's voice was soft and he met his best friend's gaze watching as the   
  
familiar blue eyes filled with surprise.  
  
Daniel snorted. "It shows that you guys have had time to get used to the fact I'm a girl   
  
now, even if you can't say it."  
  
Jack winced. "Yeah, look, anytime you need anything,"  
  
"Just call right?" Daniel finished the sentence for him. "thanks Jack, it, means a lot."  
  
Jack nodded awkwardly. "Well, the paperwork's waiting."  
  
Daniel nodded. "Yeah, see you later?"  
  
Jack hesitated. "Yeah, later."  
  
Daniel smiled accepting the change of clothes and towels from the nurse as she was told   
  
where everything was. The trip to the woman's locker room had been decided upon by Janet,   
  
as it was the place where Daniel was most likely to get the privacy 'she' needed to carry   
  
out her first shower since, the accident.   
  
Daniel had to admit it was a weird feeling. The body was so familiar, and yet so   
  
different, there were the new sensations that accompanied every movement and the odd   
  
utterly 'female' thought that seemed to enter Daniel's head more and more as each day   
  
went by. Daniel winced as she stepped into the shower area, pulling the scrubs off   
  
carefully, aware of the still sore bruises on her back.   
  
Dumping them in a heap she hung up the towels where she could get to them once she had   
  
finished and put the clothes a fair distance away, wary of getting them damp.   
  
Having the bra explained to her by Janet had been embarrassing, after all it wasn't like   
  
Daniel had never seen one before, it was just that she had never had to WEAR one before.   
  
The nurses had been acting oddly around her, unsurprising considering the fact that most   
  
of them had had crushes on the 'male' Daniel Jackson.   
  
Daniel grinned despite herself. It was actually funny watching the young women trying to   
  
cope with the fact that their 'sexual interest' was now the same sex as they were.   
  
Daniel winced at she reached out to turn on the shower, the warm flesh against her upper   
  
arm startling her, it was hard sometimes not to yelp when another new sensation was   
  
introduced to her mind. It was amazing how different it was doing simple things like   
  
lying down or taking a shower were depending on what gender you were.   
  
Shaking off the discomfort Daniel adjusted the water to the temperature she wanted before   
  
grabbing the shower gel and shampoo and stepping under the spray, determined to give   
  
herself a good clean after the past three shower-less days.   
  
Sam pushed her food across the plate as she waited for the colonel and Teal'c to join   
  
her. The last week or so had been a test on all of them, dealing with the fact that   
  
Daniel wasn't, 'Daniel' anymore, but instead a woman, and as far as they knew there was   
  
no way to reverse the effects of the 'booby' trap.   
  
It was hard to look at their friend and not think about what 'she' had been like before,   
  
the last three days had been a test of Daniel's endurance as the female medical staff had   
  
slowly explained everything that she would have to get used to, things that she had never   
  
thought about before, because, guys didn't.  
  
Sam met her commanding officer's gaze steadily as he slid into the chair opposite, before   
  
glancing at Teal'c. From the looks of it they had spent the whole of the past three hours   
  
in the bases gym, working out.   
  
She frowned. While it had been an accident, none of them could help but place the blame   
  
on the young lieutenant Miller for being such an idiot as to set of the trap in the first   
  
place.   
  
Sighing Sam reminded herself that it was something that they would just have to get used   
  
to after all, it was what Daniel was trying to do, and it had to be harder for him. Sam   
  
couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to become a man. How different her   
  
body would feel, how foreign her voice would feel, how awkward every movement would be.   
  
She shuddered, it wasn't something that she wanted to think about.  
  
"Frasier said she's gonna let Danny out today, on the condition that one of us takes,   
  
her, home."  
  
Sam looked up, meeting her commanding officer's gaze understanding his meaning. As the   
  
only 'other' female member of SG-1, Sam was the best one for the job, after all who else   
  
would be able to help Daniel out if the situation called for it.  
  
But it would mean having to deal with her discomfort, to deal with her feelings over what   
  
their friend had become.   
  
To remember that underneath it all, Daniel was still Daniel, no matter what gender Daniel   
  
might be.  
  
Sam stepped hesitantly into the infirmary dressed in her civilian clothes ready to go   
  
home, she had reluctantly 'volunteered' to be the one to take Daniel home, knowing that   
  
if she didn't Daniel would be forced to stay on base, under the eye of every other member   
  
of the SGC.   
  
Glancing around she spotted Daniel sat on one of the clean infirmary beds, dressed in a   
  
regulation black shirt and fatigue pants, looking lost. Sam froze, suddenly realising how   
  
little attention she had paid to one of her best friends, a person that she considered   
  
family during the past few days because of her own discomfort. It was all well and good   
  
feeling sorry for her friend from a distance, and hiding from the truth, but when it   
  
caused more hurt for that friend, it was most defiantly not the right thing to do.   
  
Sam jumped as a hand touched her arm, startling her out of her thoughts. Swinging around   
  
to face her assailant she found herself staring straight into Janet Frasier's concerned   
  
brown eyes. "Are you OK with taking Daniel home Sam?"  
  
Sam blinked glancing back towards her friend. "I need to Janet, the sooner I get used to   
  
the fact, she is Daniel the better, for all of us."  
  
Janet smiled. "I had the same problem myself, still do to an extent to be honest, it is   
  
going to take us all time to adjust, but Daniel needs our support more than our   
  
discomfort right now." Janet patted Sam's hand reassuringly brown eyes shining with   
  
sudden amusement. "But meanwhile, I have a job for you, on your way home, you have some   
  
shopping to do."  
  
Sam frowned. "Shopping?"  
  
Janet nodded. "While thanks to this latest adventure Doctor Jackson may no longer need   
  
glasses, don't ask me how that happened, because I don't know, she does need clothes."  
  
Sam blushed. "Sorry Janet, it was a stupid question."  
  
Janet shrugged. "It's fine Sam, and before you ask," Janet held out a piece of paper.   
  
"All her sizes have been checked and they should be right. So no awkward pauses in store   
  
when it comes to what size to buy."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "Anything else mum?"  
  
Janet laughed. "Not that I can remember at present."  
  
Sam laughed. "I guess I'll see you in a few days?"  
  
Janet nodded waving as she headed off towards her office. "See you Monday. Have fun."  
  
Sam grinned, before turning and heading over to collect her passenger, it would be an   
  
interesting weekend she had no doubt, especially with an opening like the one Janet had   
  
prepared her for.  
  
Daniel starred at the items in front of her gingerly taking the offered bra from Sam and   
  
turning it over in her hands.   
  
Sam snorted watching Daniel's expression. After half an hour they had accomplished none   
  
of their aims, despite Sam's best efforts, though they had agreed that for now calling   
  
Daniel Daniel was not the best idea in public, it had earned them some funny looks.   
  
"I don't know Sam, this is all just too.."  
  
Sam grinned. "Weird?"   
  
Daniel meant Sam's gaze for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, that would be a good description."  
  
Sam laughed. "Uh huh, I know what you mean, after all I never quite ever imagined taking   
  
you shopping for lingerie."  
  
Daniel glanced at Sam as she placed the bra back on it's rack. "I never imagined having   
  
to shop for lingerie either, but here we are."  
  
Sam grinned. "You're going to have to choose something Danny, there is no way you're   
  
going to get away with wearing that same bra for the rest of your life."  
  
Daniel made a disgusted noise. "It may surprise you that I'm aware of that."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "It does."  
  
Daniel glared at her friend. "Do plain non-frilly bras exist?"  
  
Sam snorted. "Yes, through they are an endangered species."  
  
Daniel rolled her eyes. "Please Sam, you're not helping here!"  
  
Sam laughed before guiding Daniel towards the area she decided was best suited to her   
  
friend's stated preferences. "From what I know of Janet's nurses, they don't know that   
  
they exist."  
  
Daniel blushed. "Sam!"  
  
"Sam!" The panicked sound of a barely familiar female voice invaded Sam's sleep forcing   
  
her to open her eyes and face the day ahead. Groaning she swung her legs onto the floor,   
  
pulling herself upright by way of her bed side table. "Daniel?"  
  
Her half asleep mind finally proved the name that went with the voice.   
  
"Yeah Sam."  
  
Frowning she pulled her door open and stepped into the hallway. "What's wrong?" Blue eyes   
  
met blue as Daniel stepped out of the spare room, cheeks red.   
  
"I know this is going to sound stupid Sam, but I'm new at this, there's blood on the   
  
sheets." Daniel's blush deepened as she spoke, gaze dropping to the floor as she waiting   
  
for Sam to process the information.   
  
Sam's eyes widened. "Oh!" Sam blushed. She had almost forgotten what Janet had mentioned   
  
to her on the phone the night before, about how it was likely that Daniel's body, as it   
  
was now, would doubtless make it's fertility known.   
  
Looking at the expression on Daniel's face Sam couldn't help but laugh. Here standing in   
  
front of her was someone who looked like a woman in her thirties who had no idea what to   
  
do about a simple fact of all women's lives.   
  
Daniel frowned. "It isn't funny Sam!"  
  
Sam shook her head, unable to speak through her laughter.   
  
Daniel sighed hugging herself, waiting for her friend to get her breath back.   
  
Sam smiled apologetically. "Sorry, it's just the expression on your face!"  
  
"I'll take your word for it, any ideas Sam?"  
  
Sobering Sam nodded. "Come-on, we'll have to sort out the bed later."  
  
Sam lead Daniel into her own bathroom, carefully explaining what Daniel would have to do,   
  
for at least the next twenty or so years of her life. Watching the expression on her   
  
friend's face she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing, wondering if   
  
the expression on her face had been the same when she had had it explained to her as a   
  
teenager.  
  
Daniel lent back in the office chair stretching, it had been nearly a month since she had   
  
woken up from her coma, and she had more or less accepted what she had become. It wasn't   
  
as bad as it had seemed at first. It wasn't like there was anything much that it   
  
prevented her from doing, and considering some of the 'booby' traps that the ancient   
  
civilisations of earth had left, it could have been a lot worse.   
  
Glancing at the tablet in front of her Daniel made a face. While all the different   
  
languages that turned up in the SG teams travels were interesting, sitting in an office   
  
translating them just wasn't enough for her after neigh on six years on an SG team.  
  
She glanced at her small collection of pictures, which included the one Cassie had taken   
  
at Jack's birthday party only six months before. It was weird to look at herself as she   
  
had been, before the 'booby accident' as the marines had entitled it. She smiled idly   
  
wondering what the academic community would think if they ever found out.   
  
If it ever happened she would pay to see the expression on the faces of those who had   
  
dismissed her theories so long ago, or so it seemed.   
  
Blinked suddenly realising that there was something she had forgotten. She had been meant   
  
to be choosing a first name so that they 'military' could create a 'new' background for   
  
her, so that she could actually move into her own house and get her own credits cards and   
  
so on.   
  
Groaning she ran a hand through her hair, which still had a way to go before it would be   
  
the same length it had been when she had joined the SGC, though it doubtless wouldn't   
  
take long.   
  
She had spent hours going through endless name books, provided by Cassie, who had, after   
  
getting over the initial surprise, instantly warmed to the thought of an extra 'female'   
  
shoulder to lean on, amongst all the men of the SGC, and failed to find any she liked. Or   
  
at least that immediately jumped out at her.   
  
Sighing she glared at the stone tablet as though daring it to agree with Jack and the   
  
others, Danielle was NOT good name.  
  
Jack doodled idly on the paper as Tom Moon gave his report to the general on the latest   
  
planet on SG-1's 'been there, seen it' list. It wasn't the same without Daniel, even if   
  
the Daniel they had now, wasn't the same Daniel they had had before.   
  
Daniel was back on 'her' feet now, and had more than proved herself to be as resilient as   
  
ever, despite the treatment she had been given by some of the marines during the first   
  
week or so on base, she had dealt with it.   
  
And most of the SGC's personal still respected Doctor Jackson, despite everything. That   
  
had to mean something to the powers that be.  
  
Frowning his head jerked upright at the sound of the incoming wormhole klaxon, glancing   
  
at the general, he noted the elder man's expression realising that it was most likely not   
  
one of the SG teams currently off-world returning, at least not when any of them were   
  
meant to be.  
  
Sam jogged down the stairs into the control room closely followed by the general and her   
  
two remaining 'permanent' team mates. Sliding into the empty seat beside Sergeant Davis   
  
she waited for the Gate system to identify any incoming transmissions. Cornflower blue   
  
eyes widen as it displayed the Tok'ra iris Code and Davis acknowledged it out loud.   
  
"Security teams to the gate room." General Hammond's voice carried through the speakers,   
  
"Open the iris Sergeant."  
  
Sam nodded, leaving it to the more experienced sergeant, blue eyes intent on the gate   
  
it's self as she waited to see which of the remaining Tok'ra was visiting.   
  
A smile lit up her face as her father, host to the Tok'ra Selmac stepped onto the ramp,   
  
hands out in a gesture of peace.   
  
Blue eyes looked up at them. "We need to talk George."   
  
Sam's smile faded, it was a business trip.   
  
Jacob Carter glanced around the room, frowning as his gaze fell on Daniel's replacement.   
  
Glancing at his daughter he raised an eyebrow in a silent appeal for an explanation.   
  
"As of a few months ago DanielJackson has been unable to serve as a member of SG-1   
  
General Carter." Teal'c answered for her watching the Tok'ra's reaction.   
  
"Is Danny OK?" George Hammond glanced at Tom.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave Doctor."  
  
Tom frowned but nodded his understanding. "I'll send Doctor Jackson up sir."  
  
General Hammond smiled. "Thank you doctor."  
  
Jacob frowned as he watched the middle aged linguist leave the room. "Aren't you going to   
  
explain what happened?"  
  
Sam smiled. "You have to see it for yourself Dad, believe me, you wouldn't believe us if   
  
we just told you."  
  
Jacob raised an eyebrow at his daughter before sitting down. "I can wait I guess, as long   
  
as Danny doesn't take long to get up here."  
  
Daniel smiled as she stepped into the briefing room a few minutes later, meeting Jacob   
  
Carter's stunned gaze. "Jacob."  
  
The 'oldest and wisest' Tok'ra sat starring at her for a while before he recovered   
  
himself. "You're a woman."  
  
Daniel smiled. "What gave me away?"   
  
Jacob shook his head at the innocent look on Daniel's face. "I'm not going to ask what   
  
happened."  
  
Jack grinned. "Good, it's a long story."  
  
Jacob looked around his expression sobering suddenly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news   
  
for you guys."  
  
Sam frowned. "Dad?"  
  
Jacob sighed. "After you told us about what happened with the Tollan, we've been doing   
  
our best to find out what happened. One of our scout ships just returned from Tollana.   
  
From what our operative said, it isn't a pretty sight, as far as she could tell, there   
  
wasn't any survivors on the planet."  
  
Sam closed her eyes dropping her head into her hands.   
  
"Oh god." Daniel's voice was soft as she sat unconsciously hugging herself.   
  
"It is as we believed." Teal'c's voice was grim.   
  
Jacob nodded. "But, there are survivors."   
  
Jack blinked. "Nice one Jake, no survivors on the PLANET."  
  
Jacob smiled slightly. "The problem is, they aren't in the best part of town."  
  
Hammond raised his eyebrows. "Let me guess, this is where SG-1 comes in?"  
  
Jacob nodded. "Unfortunately, our operative couldn't drop by to give them a lift to   
  
safety, and at present we don't have any ships to spare,"  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "But we do?"  
  
Jacob nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Sam stared at her dad. "You do realise that our cargo ship, isn't exactly, in the best of   
  
shape?"  
  
Jacob smiled. "Yeah, we were aware of that, but we have the parts that you need to fix it   
  
up."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "How nice of you guys to offer, but there is one little problem,"  
  
Jacob looked at him, "What?"  
  
"What's in it for you, the Tok'ra? I mean you guys always seem to have some hidden agenda   
  
or other."  
  
Jacob smiled. "For once we don't Jack. As far as we're concerned, getting the remaining   
  
Tollan to safety is enough of a agenda."  
  
Jack nodded. "Of course, why didn't I see that."  
  
Jacob glared at the younger man for a few moments before turning his attention back to   
  
the General. "So George, what do you say? Are you willing to let SG-1 try it?"  
  
General Hammond sighed glancing at Daniel, considering the proposal. "Feeling up to   
  
returning to SG-1 Doctor?"  
  
Daniel smiled. "Yes sir."  
  
The general glanced at each one of his 'people' in turn before smiling. "You have a go   
  
SG-1."  
  
Daniel lent against the cargo ship's hold watching as Teal'c silently piloted the ship   
  
towards their destination. The trip was a seven day round trip without the time that they   
  
would need to get the Tollans ready for the trip. Jacob had reassured them that there   
  
would be enough room in the cargo ship for all of them, which meant that there weren't   
  
that many Tollan survivors, or so Daniel would have guessed.   
  
Jack and Sam were sleeping, Sam having worn herself out making calculations on the   
  
maximum number of people the ship could safely hold, and Jack resting up before it was   
  
his shift piloting the ship.   
  
Sam had guessed that they were about twelve hours away an hour ago, meaning there   
  
wouldn't be any time for Teal'c himself to rest.   
  
Daniel had been informed to keep quiet and out of the way during the journey, as there   
  
wasn't really much she could do. Besides pilot the ship, but Jack had forbidden it, as   
  
recently Daniel had had a habit of falling to sleep in the middle of things, namely due   
  
to the meds Janet had put her on for muscular pains, caused most likely, or so Janet had   
  
guessed, by the usage of new muscles, that hadn't been used before. One of 'those gender   
  
difference' things, or at least that was what Janet called them.  
  
Shaking her head, Daniel covered up a yawn, determined to stay awake for at least another   
  
hour. Just long enough that she would be able to wake up the others if Teal'c needed them.   
  
Sliding down the wall Daniel closed her eyes for a few minutes deciding that a quick nap   
  
couldn't hurt. After all Sam had kept her up with her endless mutterings about 'relative   
  
sizes' or something.  
  
Daniel jerked up right as Jack shook her shoulder gently, narrowly avoiding smacking her   
  
friend in the face.   
  
"Sorry." Daniel automatically apologised.   
  
Jack shrugged. "Sorry no coffee."  
  
Daniel smiled rolling her eyes. "Don't expect anything nice for another hour or so then."  
  
Jack snorted. "We're nearly there."  
  
Daniel nodded in understanding. "How long?" She directed the question at Sam who was   
  
examining something on her laptop.   
  
"A few minutes."  
  
Daniel frowned allowing jack to help her up. Blue eyes drifted to the view out the   
  
window. "I don't see any planets."  
  
Sam looked up and smiled. "We're still in hyperspace."  
  
'Oh' Daniel mouthed grinning. The cargo ship was capable of travelling at several times   
  
the speed of light, thanks to the engines capability to generate a 'hyper-space' field.   
  
How Daniel doubted even Sam knew for sure.  
  
Sam stepped onto the bare earth of the small planet that the information her father had   
  
given her said was the location of the Tollan survivors camp. Glancing around she   
  
frowned. From what she could tell there was little sign of any life, let alone any of   
  
their friends.   
  
The soft pressure of her commanding officer's hand on the small of her back gently   
  
reminded her that she wasn't alone. She had her team mates with her. No matter what   
  
happened they were there for her.   
  
Daniel watched as Jack pushed Sam off to one side, hand on the small of her back. Teal'c   
  
had explained what had happened on the Alban trip, and how it was most likely that in the   
  
future Jack had 'foreseen', Jack and Sam were together.   
  
Daniel smiled to herself. They deserved to be after everything that had happened. And   
  
they would doubtless be good together. After all, they had been in the other two   
  
realities.  
  
Glancing at Teal'c he nodded in silent agreement, stepping off to one side with Daniel to   
  
sit down on the grass and wait for the others to rejoin them.  
  
Jack led his second in command off to one side gently, stopping when he decided they   
  
were far enough away that Daniel and Teal'c wouldn't hear what he had to say.   
  
Capturing her gaze with his own carefully, he moved his hand onto her shoulder squeezing   
  
it gently. "Whatever we find, it'll be an answer, Sam."  
  
Sam searched his eyes hesitantly before nodding in agreement, blue eyes distant for a   
  
moment. "Yes it will, Jack."  
  
Daniel fell into step beside Sam as they heading in the direction of the woodland they   
  
had spotted on their approach, carefully matching her pace, offering silent support.   
  
Sam glanced sideways and smiled thinly in thanks, telling Daniel just how nervous she was.   
  
Glancing ahead Daniel watched as jack scanned the woodland for any sign of life.   
  
Frowning Daniel stopped, her gaze fixed on an odd coloration amongst the bushes off to   
  
one side. Throwing a questioning glance at Teal'c she headed off towards it, aware of the   
  
big man's presence at her back. As she got closer it became clear what it was that she   
  
had seen. it was a piece of metal. Metal that looked too like trinium for it to be   
  
coincidence.   
  
Bending over she ran a finger over the smooth surface before looking up at Teal'c,   
  
eyebrow raised. "It's trinium."  
  
She glanced at Jack and Sam, who had stopped where they were, watching as Daniel and   
  
Teal'c had investigated their find.   
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed looking into the trees in front of them.   
  
The sound of a twig snapping swung Daniel round to face an elderly woman who was stood a   
  
little distance into the woodland, intense grey eyes fixed on them. Daniel felt her eyes   
  
widening at the sight of the woman, dressed in the battered style of Tollana.   
  
There were Tollans on the planet after all.  
  
"I am Ishta, you are Tauri." The woman pointed to the Earth patch on Teal'c's fatigues   
  
glancing towards Jack and Sam as they closed the distance.   
  
Daniel stood up slowly. "Yeah, we are. We've come to take you somewhere safe."   
  
Daniel kept her voice soft and gentle, smiling at the old woman.   
  
"There are few of us left." Ishta's voice was soft and her expression distant.   
  
"The others are here with you?" Sam asked as she stepped past Daniel to stand in front of   
  
the old woman. Grey eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Ishta is correct, there are very few of us left Samantha. Very few of us managed to   
  
survive the escape. But it is very good to see you again."   
  
Sam froze her eyes going past the woman to the familiar face of a friend believed lost.   
  
Daniel watched as Sam drunk in Nareem's appearance. It was no secret that there had been   
  
a 'romantic' relationship between Sam and Nareem. One that had never reached it's full   
  
potential due to the Tok'ra Joliner's invasion of Sam's mind.   
  
But then, Nareem had 'died', leaving Sam adrift once more.   
  
Glancing between Jack and Nareem Daniel bit her lip. Who did Sam care for more? Watching   
  
the other woman, Daniel winced. Nareem, the younger of the two, and the 'more   
  
intelligent'. Daniel eyes the new scar to one side of Nareem's mouth, noting that it was   
  
the only real sign of wear in the man's whole appearance, dark brown hair still untouched   
  
by grey and face hardly marked by age.   
  
But then, the Tollan rarely seemed to age, so it was a meaningless analysis.   
  
glancing at Ishta Daniel decided that Sam and Nareem would have time to get to know each   
  
other again later. Right now they needed to get the survivors on the ship and away from   
  
here. It was more important than a romantic interlude.  
  
"As good as it is to see you again Nareem, we should try and get everyone onto the cargo   
  
ship as soon as possible."  
  
The Tollan man blinked, brown eyes tracing Daniel's features, surprise filling his eyes.   
  
"Doctor Jackson?"  
  
Daniel smiled. "Yeah, before you ask it's a long story." Memo to self, send galaxy wide   
  
memo informing everyone that I'm a woman in order to save time in future.  
  
Jack watched from his position outside Janet's office as Sam and Nareem exchanged stories,   
  
exploring each other subtly just as they had been for the whole of the journey home from   
  
the planet. It was clear that they were still trying to get used to the fact that they   
  
were together again. Both of them having almost given up hope.  
  
Frowning Jack glanced towards the doorway, half expecting one of the other Tollans to   
  
come though them in search of their 'leader'.  
  
Besides Nareem and Ishta there had been twenty other Tollan survivors, of various ages,   
  
young and old. But all unfamiliar faces, Tollans that Jack had ever met before. He had   
  
spent the return journey watching as Daniel made her way around the small group offering   
  
support and friendship to each one, determined to make them feel comfortable as their   
  
'leader' seemed so devoted to his own comfort at the time, in the end she had settled to   
  
keeping the youngest Tollan, a small boy named Aidan company, letting him sleep on her   
  
lap and teaching him different children's' games.   
  
Having heard that the Tollans were safe the Tok'ra had immediately insisted that the   
  
refugees should join them on their new homeworld, once they had rested for a few days on   
  
earth, as they could provide the best accommodation and were good friends of the Tollan.   
  
And capable of the same level of understanding.  
  
Nareem, as the Tollans' appointed leader had agreed to the offer, though he declined   
  
himself, stating that he had 'personal' reasons for staying on earth, for a time.  
  
Watching the pair Jack could guess just what those personal reasons were. Or rather, who.  
  
Daniel glanced through the window as she wandered around the side of the house, knowing   
  
that there was only really one place that she could expect to find Jack. Especially after   
  
everything that had happened during the past week.   
  
What with the Tollan leaving for the Tok'ra's new base and Nareem moving into Sam's   
  
house, forcing Daniel to move to Janet's, until the papers finally went through on her   
  
own home, a first name being the least of the complications she had found herself wading   
  
in just to buy the place.  
  
Sighing she pushed her hair back behind her ears blue eyes examining the ancient metal   
  
ladder with distaste. Jack really needed to get it replaced. Daniel winced, but then that   
  
was most likely not the main thing on his mind at present.   
  
Taking a deep breath Daniel stepped onto the rungs, slowly making her way up to the   
  
terrace on which Jack had set up his telescope, and where he was most likely to be.   
  
Stepping on the flat surface Daniel silently dropped into the spare chair, blue eyes on   
  
her friend. For the whole of the last week or so he had been acting strangely around them   
  
all, especially Nareem and Sam, but then if what Daniel and Teal'c thought was going on   
  
in his mind was really going on, then it wasn't surprising.  
  
It was clear to the whole of the SGC that Sam and Nareem were committed to each other,   
  
despite the years of separation, there was something strong between them, it had just   
  
taken that extra distance to force them to act on it.  
  
But then there was 'Jack and Sam', the relationship that the whole of the rest of the SGC   
  
had been seeing since the Aschen mission. The relationship that Daniel and Teal'c had   
  
been waiting for, that had never happened.   
  
There had to be some, reaction from Jack to the final 'closure' of that door, without his   
  
say so. Especially considering what Teal'c and, at the time, Sam, believed Jack had seen   
  
through the Alban 'foresight' device. A future with Sam.  
  
"So, I guess we can tell the Alban's that the device doesn't show reality." Daniel   
  
glanced at her hands, placing with her nails, not wanted to see her friend's reaction to   
  
her words.  
  
"All depends on how you see it Danny. It all depends how you see it."   
  
Daniel frowned looking up at Jack from under her eyelashes confused by the distant,   
  
almost dreamy tone of Jack's voice. "What do you mean?"  
  
Jack was smiling staring up at the night sky. "I never told anyone what I saw Danny, I'm   
  
the only one who knows whether or not the device shows reality."  
  
Daniel's frown deepened. "So?"  
  
Jack turned meeting Daniel's gaze with warm brown eyes. "You thought of a name yet?"  
  
Daniel blinked confused by the change of subject. "Sorry?"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "A first name? You know, NOT Danielle?"  
  
Daniel eyed the man opposite with suspicion. "No, why won't you just answer the question   
  
Jack?"  
  
Jack grinned. "I will, just not today. Meanwhile, I have an idea."  
  
Daniel frowned. "Will I like this idea?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Just hear it first before you start making decisions."  
  
Daniel shrugged. "OK."  
  
"Nadine."  
  
Daniel blinked. "That's it, Nadine?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Wanna' know why?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Because it means 'hope', at least in French it does."  
  
Daniel met brown eyes searching for any extra clue to explain Jack's behaviour.   
  
"And you know that, how?"   
  
Jack shrugged, "You asked me to think of something, so, I did."  
  
"Nadine." Daniel nodded. "OK then, fine, from now on, I shall be know as Nadine Jackson.   
  
And I will finally stop getting odd looks off people on the street," Jack raised an   
  
eyebrow. "Maybe."  
  
Jack laughed, unaware of the confusion in his friend's mind caused by his 'happy'   
  
behaviour that was so wrong considering the woman he had seemed to 'love' little more   
  
than a week before had gone off with another man, and that he wasn't drunk.  
  
Jack sat alone in his front room beer bottle in hand. It had been an hour since the newly   
  
're-named' Nadine Jackson had left for 'home', or at least the closet thing she had to   
  
one now.   
  
It had been weird watching her reaction to his behaviour, he had known she was expecting   
  
something else, anger, aggression, even drunken mutterings, the fact that the first thing   
  
she had mentioned had been the whole Alban device comment, on whether or not it had showed   
  
reality, a question that Jack still didn't know the answer to himself. He was still   
  
trying to figure out the whole, vision thing, how much of it he could trust, and how much   
  
he couldn't.   
  
Sighing he examined the beer bottle, but even so there were two things that it had made   
  
very clear, in the future it had showed him, he was happy, and he had a family.   
  
In other words, he had everything he had ever wanted, a reality that was very hard to   
  
believe considering what had happened the last time he had all of that. Closing his eyes   
  
he clenched his hand around the bottle. Was it worth the risk?  
  
Nadine sighed pushing her hair out of her face wearily, despite the fact the small bungalow   
  
had been hers officially for over three months now she was still living out of boxes, the   
  
only things unpacked being her clothes and her toiletries, and the last mission had been   
  
a test of her patience. Ever since that night four months ago, Jack had been acted so   
  
strangely, and his behaviour on the last mission had been too close to being too much to   
  
bare.   
  
Now all that a native needed to do to 'offend' the Tauri was take a look at her ass, or   
  
try to make her more comfortable, or even in some cases compliment her on her good-looks,   
  
something that she was most defiantly not comfortable with, but that was besides the   
  
point, the point was it was enough to slowly drive a wedge between them. One that Dani   
  
couldn't help but think she should have expected, after all, she had seen him everyway he   
  
came, in almost every situation, but then she had been his 'male' best friend, not his,   
  
female, friend, as she had become during the past year. Dani frowned hesitating hand on   
  
the door handle, had it really been a year since she had been 'turned' into a woman? It   
  
sure as hell didn't feel like it, or did it?  
  
Shaking off the thought, she pulled the door open just as her visitor raised his hand to   
  
knock again.  
  
Jack froze mid motion, dazed brown eyes meeting clear blue. Blinking he frowned at his   
  
friend. "I've been here for ages."  
  
Blue eyes filled with distaste as her delicate nose wrinkled as his whiskey scented breath   
  
reached her. "Just how drunk are you Jack?"  
  
Her voice was soft and full of weariness as she straightened her back and moved back to let   
  
him into the house.   
  
Stumbling slightly he stepped into the bungalow's hallway looking around at the more or   
  
less bare walls frowning. "I'm not drunk, and you're walls are bare."  
  
"I haven't had a chance to unpack, besides which, I don't think you're going to be going   
  
anywhere for some time, you're drunk, no matter what you want to think."  
  
Jack sighed. "I may be a little drunk."  
  
Dani snorted. "A little drunk? A bit on an understatement considering someone obviously   
  
called you a cab."  
  
Jack turned to face her shaking his head. "I called it myself, and I paid the fare."  
  
Dani frowned. "Even so, I have no idea why you would want to come here."  
  
Jack froze eyes widening. "You have no idea, I'm sorry if I haven't tried hard enough to   
  
make you see it Dan, but there is a very big reason for my coming here."  
  
Dani's eyes widened slightly and she absently reached out to guide him into the living room   
  
and onto the couch. "A very big reason?"  
  
Jack looked up at her from his position on the soft seating. "Uh huh, Ms multiple PhD   
  
holder, a VERY big reason."  
  
Dani rubbed her upper arms awkwardly. "I should get you some water."  
  
Jack shook his head jumping off the couch and grabbing her arm, pulling her around to face   
  
him, "You are going to hear me out for once Daniel Jackson."  
  
Dani met his gaze hesitantly once more before nodding. "OK." She whispered her assent   
  
softly, openly nervous.   
  
Nodding firmly Jack let her go stepping back. "You want to know what the reason is? Love,   
  
that's the reason Danny,"  
  
Dani's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly and a flush touched her pale cheeks and   
  
she glanced at the floor.   
  
Angry suddenly Jack lurched forward again, grabbing her chin and forcing her head her up   
  
so that their eyes met. "I mean it you know, this isn't just the drink talking, at some   
  
point I stopped looking at you as just my best friend and started looking at you as the one   
  
person that I loved. And when I say loved Dan, I mean really really truly LOVE."  
  
Blue eyes filled with tears. "But Sam,"  
  
Jack waved a hand in the air deftly. "There was never any 'Sam', Jackson, don't you   
  
understand?   
  
It has always been YOU. Nobody else, just you."  
  
Dani bit her lip, "But the vision, you saw,"  
  
Jack's smiled softly. "I saw a happy future, with someone I loved, I never said that that   
  
somebody was Carter."  
  
Jack frowned looking down at the young woman's hands. She laughed softly. "I think I need   
  
to sit down."  
  
Jack idly led her to the sofa helping her to sit down, kneeling in front of her, keeping   
  
their gazes locked. He watched silently as she took a deep breath glancing down and back up   
  
again before nodding softly a small smile touching her lips.   
  
"You are honestly saying that you're in love with me Jonathan O'Neill?"  
  
Jack nodded. "I am."  
  
Dani smiled. "Good, because, I think I'm in love with you too." She tentatively moved   
  
closer to him closing her eyes and brushing his lips with her own, unsure of the reception   
  
she would receive.   
  
Jack moved one hand up to the back of her neck as she started to pull away pushing her lips   
  
against his once more and deepening the kiss in answer.  
  
So what if Carter had Nareem, he had the one person in the whole universe that he wanted,   
  
and as far as he was concerned, that was better than good enough.  
  
Jack groaned blinking against the sunlight and the headache that was always present 'the   
  
day after the night before', or whatever it was people called it. He frowned suddenly   
  
becoming aware of the warm body in the bed beside. Looking around Jack realised that the   
  
bed in question wasn't even his.  
  
Closing his eyes he focused on trying to remember what had happened after his third drink   
  
the night before. Brown eyes snapped open an instant later as the events of the night   
  
before feel into a fussy kind of shape.   
  
He'd taken a cab to Dani's house and had declared his feelings having decided that it was   
  
the best thing to do, and having the confidence to do it thanks to the amount of alcohol he   
  
had had. And a sober Daniel Jackson had admitted to feeling the same, they had kissed and   
  
one thing had lead to another.  
  
Jack blushed suddenly realising that he was the first man that Dani had ever been with,   
  
picking up the sheet to look at his sleeping, lover.   
  
A content smile touched his lips as she sighed happily opening her eyes to smile at him,   
  
moving up to place a good morning kiss on his lips. "Morning."  
  
Jack smiled gingerly. "Morning love."  
  
Her smile widened. "Last night wasn't just some drunken mistake then?"  
  
Jack shook his head solemnly. "Everything but." He winced as the sound of his voice   
  
aggravated his headache.  
  
Dani laughed, gently pulling away and slipping out of the bed. "Coffee and painkillers?"  
  
Jack snorted wondering if he would be able to get away with throwing a pillow at her.   
  
"It's not funny."  
  
Dani rolled her eyes. "You know what the answer to that is? If you don't like the morning   
  
after, don't repeat the night before."  
  
Jack grinned playfully. "Oh but I like the morning after just as much as I like the night   
  
before."  
  
Dani laughed shaking her head in mock disgust. "Don't go thinking that's going to get you   
  
anywhere colonel. I refuse to act like a cheap date."  
  
Jack laughed reaching out a hand. "The bed's cold." 


End file.
